1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile interface for controlling a plurality of vehicle functions using a controller connected to the vehicle, having an input apparatus, a wireless data interchange, and an energy store, and a system for the mobile actuation of vehicle functions having a controller and a mobile interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile interfaces for controlling vehicle functions are already known based on the prior art. However, these have a relatively small scope of functions and are usually limited to convenience functions of the vehicle.
Such limitation is unfavorable, since, by way of example, there is also the need for remote control of further functions, such as the retrieval of safety-relevant vehicle functions.
What is particularly unfavorable is limitation to convenience functions in the commercial vehicle market, since mobile interfaces based on the prior art cannot be used to control commercial vehicle functions.
Although remote controls are also known for some commercial vehicle functions, these are individual solutions which are suitable for controlling precisely one particular function.